


My Little Princess

by StylinCookie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Lace, M/M, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinCookie/pseuds/StylinCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y-yes daddy.” Harry replied. Harry wanted Louis to fuck him so badly. “Get in the shower and turn the water on high.” Louis instructed. Harry obliged to his orders. “Oh and Harry? Keep the panties on.” He winked at the younger boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Princess

My Little Princess  
(Louis/Harry)

Louis had always had a thing for cross dressing. But Harry, whenever he even thinks of wearing makeup, a skirt or anything, Louis always wants to see him. Of course, Harry likes to tease Louis, and that’s exactly what he has planned for tomorrow.  
Harry went out and bought a pair of lace panties a few days ago, and he hid them from Louis as a surprise.Tomorrow night, he’s bringing them out. Harry had always thought what he’d look like with lipstick, eyeliner and mascara.  
The next day, Harry woke up early so he could get ready for his night with Louis. He got everything he needed. He had lingerie from Victoria’s Secret, perfume from Bath and Body Works, and he even bought some makeup from Maybelline.  
All he needed to do is look hot. He just wanted to please Louis, is all. Harry grabbed all of his new “girl” thing and put them in the bathroom. Harry got in the shower and washed up with Bath and Body Works’ Warm Vanilla Sugar. When Harry got out, he put on the panties and a robe over himself. He dried his hair and grabbed the makeup from the bag. Harry decided to put on eyeliner first. He carefully lined his eyes with it and put it away. Then he grabbed the two different types of mascara and attempted to put them on. Which, Harry thinks he did pretty well on. After he put the mascaras away, he grabbed the color pallet of eye shadow. “Hmm..” Harry thought.  
He decided on a light pink, since it would compliment his green eyes. He put some of the eye shadow on and grabbed the blush. He wanted to go for a light red, so he brushed his cheek bones with the blush. When he was done with all of his other makeup, Harry got the most important thing of all. Lipstick. Bright red, innocent looking lipstick.  
Harry heard the doorbell ring. He thought,“That must be Louis. I hope I look good!” He took one last glance at the mirror before shouting,”Its open!”  
He went into his bedroom, took off his robe, and layed on the bed. “Harry? Where are you, babe?” Louis asked, curiously.  
Harry sighed,”I’m in the bedroom!” Then he heard footsteps coming towards the room. “Here we go” He thought. Then the door opened, Louis’ face, pure shock.  
“I can’t believe it, you actually got dolled up!” Louis said looking at Harry with pleasure. Harry smiled, “Anything for you, daddy.” Louis walked closer to Harry getting a better look. “Oh, you have mascara too.” He leaned closer and stared into his green eyes. Soon enough, their lips were an inch away.  
They looked at each other, blushing “So, Louis, i think I should say, I told you so.” Harry said mockingly to Louis. He couldn't help but pin Harry on the bed. Louis wanted Harry so bad, his dick was already aching in his tight jeans. Harry slipped away from Louis’ grip, getting off of the bed and walking out of the room.  
Louis screamed,”Where the fuck are you going, Harry?”  
Harry just kept walking. He loved seeing Louis mad. Harry walked into the bathroom. He saw Louis come in behind him and lock the door. “Don’t ever fucking do that again. You understand me?” Louis almost shouted at Harry.  
“Y-yes daddy.” Harry replied. Harry wanted Louis to fuck him so badly. “Get in the shower and turn the water on high.” Louis instructed. Harry obliged to his orders. “Oh and Harry? Keep the panties on.” He winked at the younger boy.  
When they got in the shower,Harry took of all Louis’s clothes and threw them on the ground. There was steam everywhere in the air. “I love how you were playing hard to get all this time, babe.” Louis said, his lips pressed against his boyfriend’s. Harry accidentally slipped and he was suddenly on top of his lover. He started blushing, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Louis. Are you okay?” Louis looked into Harry’s green eyes once more, the eyes he fell in love with four years ago. He blushed at how cute he was when he got shy and he couldn't resist but flip him over so that he was on top of him. “Daddy’s fine, babe.”  
Louis said to Harry,”Are you ready for daddy, baby?” Harry eagerly nodded his head.  
Louis wet his fingers with the hot water and used it as lube for prepping Harry. He took four fingers in his hole before he was ready for Louis’ cock. Louis got shower gel from the shelf above him and squirted some on his hand before rubbing it over his prick.  
Harry wanted Louis in him so badly, so he just decided that he was going to ride Louis. Harry wiped under his eyes and sat on-top of Louis. “W-what are you doing?” Louis asked.  
“G-gonna ride you, daddy.” Harry replied in a rough voice.  
Harry slowly lowered himself down onto Louis’ member. He moaned at the feeling. As soon as they were flesh to flesh, Harry worked his hips in figure eights trying to find his prostate.  
When Harry finally hit that perfect spot, he wouldn't stop until he came. Louis moaned at the feeling of Harry bouncing on his dick. Soon enough, Harry was cumming, and soon after Louis was too.  
Louis wiped under Harry’s eyes, and wiped the makeup off of his hand. “Daddy?” Harry said in a small voice. “Yeah, baby?” Louis replied. “I love you so much, daddy.” said Harry, snuggling up to Louis on the shower floor.  
“I love you too, Princess.”


End file.
